Proof of Their Love
by Mitsuko Maxwell
Summary: Um, Kagome gets fed up with Kouga's unwanted advances, so she decides to let him kiss her! Not what you think! Strictly IYKa lovin!...and a 1 shot


"Okay, that is IT!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga pause in their fighting. Inu Yasha has Kouga by his sash, fist inches from slamming into his face. Kouga's leg stops in its path leading towards Inu Yasha's butt. They turn and give her identical looks of confusion.  
  
"What is it, wench?" Inu Yasha asks the angry Kagome. She's standing a few feet away from them, hands on hips, and eyes blazing like the fire of hell. She stomps closer to them, until she is practically in between them.  
  
"Kouga, why are you so sure that we are even attracted to each other?" Kagome asks Kouga.  
  
He looks puzzled for a few minutes. "Of course you want me Kagome. You're my woman." Inu Yasha growls, but Kagome puts a hand up to stop him.  
  
"But, we've never kissed. How can you tell without kissing?" Again, Inu Yasha growls, and grabs Kagome to push her behind him.  
  
"No fucking way am I letting this wolf shit fucking touch you Kagome!" He moves to hit Kouga, but Kagome sits him. " Fucking bitch!!" He yells from the floor. Kagome just ignores him and walks over toward Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, you can't be positive about your feelings for someone until you kiss." Kagome calmly stands in front of Kouga, who looks confused.  
  
A light goes on in Kouga's head. He grins and grabs Kagome's waist. " So I'll prove it to you." He pushes their waists together and flashes his fangs. "I'll kiss you."  
  
"No fucking way!!!! Kagome, you aren't seriously going to LET this shit KISS you, are you? Wench, I won't fucking allow it!" Inu Yasha jumps up and tries to grab Kagome back. She turns around, still in Kouga's arms, to yell at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, just trust me!! I know that once he kisses me, he'll realize that we're only friends, and leave us alone!" Kagome turns back to Kouga, her face determined. "Kiss away, Kouga!" She closes her eyes and waits.  
  
Kouga grins, well, wolfishly at Kagome and kisses her. 'I'll prove that you want me Kagome!'  
  
He kisses her hard, almost bruising hard. He leans her back until he's holding her off the ground. Her hands twist into his hair, and his hands move up and down her back.  
  
Inu Yasha is actually too stunned to move or speak. His mouth opens and closes. His eyes are bugging out, and his face looks like he caught Sesshomaru wearing Kagome's skirt and make up. After what seems like half an hour, Kagome and Kouga separate.  
Kagome fixes her skirt, and Kouga combs his hair with his fingers. They turn to each other, and bow, like old businessmen. Kouga turns around and quickly disappears. Kagome waits until he's gone to scrub her lips.  
  
"Ewww!!!! That has /got/ to be one of the grossest kisses I've ever had!!" She shivers and rubs her arms. She turns to the silent hanyou, and smirks. " Well?"  
  
Inu Yasha opens his mouth, and then closes it again. A few minutes pass until his voice recovers.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!?????" He roars at Kagome, his arms flailing and face turning beet red. Kagome merely smiles at him and waits until he's finished.  
  
"That," she pulls on one of his dragon locks, "is proof that Kouga and I were not attracted to each other. It felt like I was kissing my brother!" She laughs at the hanyou's amazed expression. He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"Did you have to /kiss/ him to prove that? Couldn't you have just let me beat him up a little?"  
  
She laughs again and leans her face closer towards him. "I'm not done proving my point." She whispers.  
  
She pulls his face towards her until their lips meet. She kisses him as hard as Kouga kissed her, and she licks his lips.  
  
Inu Yasha is again shocked. His mind hurries to catch up to his mouth, which is kissing Kagome. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She smiles into his lips and moves her hands to tangle in his hair. Their mouths open to each other, and they battle for dominance. Inu Yasha pulls Kagome up until she's practically sitting on his folded arms. When they finally pull away, their breaths come in gasps, and their eyes are starry.  
  
"Was that your point?" Inu Yasha asks her, getting his breathing under control before her.  
  
She just nods and leans into his chest. "Uh-huh." She murmurs into his red shirt. "That was my point."  
  
Inu Yasha smirks and leans his head down to meet Kagome's eyes. His eyes are twinkling with mirth when he says, "I think I need you to explain further."  
  
@#$%&*  
  
Hee hee!! I got that in my head after watching a movie where this married lady flirts with her husband's boss, and finally, they kiss, but it has nothing. They just stand up; shake hands, and the boss leaves! It's soooooo funny!!! I though that would be funnier if Kagome and Kouga kissed, and I added the rest. XD  
  
IY: Kagome kissed Kouga!  
  
Yeah, but then you got to keep kissing her.  
  
IY: Still, his smell would have been on her lips! It would be like I was kissing Kouga!!  
  
Now that's an interesting thought! *wanders toward computer*  
  
Kouga: Don't you dare!!! *IY and Kouga beat M&M with foam bats*  
  
Aa~a! I was just curious!!!!!  
Review!!!!! Or else I'll thro you into a room with Jaken wearing a Playboy bunny costume!!!!  
  
Sango: How did you find my costume!??  
  
O_o 


End file.
